emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6527 (15th April 2013)
Plot Nikhil is gutted as Gennie apologises, explaining that she cannot get married without her mum. She leaves feeling awful, followed quickly by Nikhil. He tries to comfort her but she is angry, convinced they are cursed - Molly's christening was a disaster and now their big day is too. Later that day, things go from bad to worse when Brenda has a seizure and drops to the floor unconscious. A terrified Gennie kneels next to her, worried how serious this could be. Meanwhile, in the café, Moira is uncomfortable when she overhears Amy make a comment about getting pregnant, which reminds her of Cain's past. When Cain enters, Moira makes her excuses and exits, leaving Cain wondering what is going on. Later at Butler's, Cain demands to know what is going on. Moira is close to tears as she tells him that she is pregnant. He asks her what happens now, but Moira doesn't have an answer. Cain leaves confused and frustrated when Andy interrupts and Moira makes no attempt to get rid of him. Elsewhere, Bernice is keeping an eye on Dylan and Harry. Debbie persuades Bernice to let her spend an hour with the children, promising not to tell Cameron. The kids enjoy helping Debbie wash cars and ask why she and Cameron split up. They are disappointed with her explanation, but she hints that she is looking out for them. Later, Debbie tells them there is something they need to see. She is manic as she shows them Carl's grave and tells them that Chas murdered him. She is happy to have scared the kids and warns them that they have to look after each other, as seemingly Chas is capable of anything. Also, Kerry tries to cheer a lonely Amy up, Jimmy is confused about Nicola's chosen school for Angel, while Jai is uncomfortable when he catches Declan and Katie in a passionate embrace. Cast Main cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Registrar - Joyce Branagh *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes